The X of Love
by RolyRolyPoly
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends had succeeded in destroying Naraku. The only thing between them and loving each other had disappeared. What happens when the love between two couples form an X?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my 3rd fic. I hope you enjoy and review. (Crap title, I know. Can anyone help?)

**

* * *

The X of Love **

* * *

"Wind scar!"  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
Inuyasha and Sango attacked simultaneously, cutting Naraku down to size. Kirara backed them up, biting and scratching apart the many demons that were around Naraku. It was Kagome's turn. All the practicing she did with her bow and arrow was about to pay off big time. She aimed directly for the head, and released. The arrow was surrounded by a pink aura, tearing through all the disgusting, mutilated demons that tried to get between the arrow and its bullseye. There was an brief moment of fear on his face before his whole upper body was disintegrated. Wasting no time, Miroku the monk took the biggest risks of his life. Planting his golden staff firmly into the ground, he grabbed the beads that sealed away his deadliest weapon.  
"Wind tunnel!"  
He cried, aiming the black hole in his right hand at the remains of Naraku before he could regenerate. The the poison insects flew in, slowly poisoning him and Naraku was slowly but surely being pulled as well.  
'If Naraku dies, the wind tunnel can disappear and I can still survive...!'  
He thought.  
'That's if my body can withstand this kind of pressure... I just have to hold out until Naraku's sucked in...' 

Naraku was recovering fast from the damage Inuyasha and Sango and the sacred arrow inflicted. He stood his ground against the monk's wind tunnel as well.  
'He will die before I'm sucked in.'

He thought. He was so confident that his theory would prove to be true that he didn't flee despite his vulnerable state. The demons shielded Naraku's body from the wind, Inuyasha and Sango, sacrificing themselves to buy time. There were just too many for even the windscar and the wind tunnel combined to destroy quickly.

Miroku was starting to feel the effects of the insects' poison; we was losing the gamble! He could feel his legs growing weak under his weight, his vision blurring. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he spent all of his remaining strength to keep his hand up.  
"I-I... Can't keep this up!"

It was barely a mutter, but the message was crystal clear to the half dog demon.  
'Hang in there...'  
He thought, chopping another demon in half, slowly making his way towards his enemy. His companion, Sango was right behind him. She shot anxious glances behind her shoulder once in a while, but still kept up the offensive. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist, and was pulled into the air. She looked up to see that it was Inuyasha; he had taken her off the ground and the both of them were right above Naraku; his body still in the process of regeneration. She felt slightly violated; being carried without being even asked. She shook the feeling away quickly however. Inuyasha was only trying to help, and he acted on impulse due to the fact that time was running out before Miroku died. When they stopped rising and began falling, Inuyasha spoke into Sango's ear. The message was quick and right the point,

"Throw everything you've got, the demons! Get out of the way!"  
He suddenly let go, and gave her one final shove towards the front of Naraku. Understanding what he meant, she flung the hiraikotsu at the demonsthat wereblocking the wind tunnel before she landed in a graceful somersault. Before she got up and before the demons could even look back, she dropped all of her gas bombs; itscorrosive fumes dissolving all the demons in a large area. The remaining ones scattered, trying to attack her. She fought a few off, and heard a voice behind her that she despised greatly. Naraku's. His regeneration was complete.

"It's futile, say your farewells to your monk!"  
"No!"  
Sango said, looking at where Miroku was; his wind tunnel was covered and he was on his knees. Kagome, who was trying to support him had failed, and was trying to help him up again. He had an unhealthy color on his face and was struggling just to breath. Suddenly, Sango felt a sharp pain in her side and fell, crying out in pain.

'Damn it, I told her to get out of the way...'  
Inuyasha thought, standing on the roof of Naraku's castle. He watched as Naraku raised one of his mutated arms to strike Sango again. Inuyasha rushed in, hacking the arm off. Naraku grunted, turning around. He saw nothing. Confused he turned back around to see Sango gone as well.  
'What the hell?'

"Naraku!"  
He looked up towards where the voice was from. It was Inuyasha's. He was on the roof, Sango over one of his shoulders; unconscious. In the other hand, he wielded the demon-blood stained tetsusaiga. Taking advantage of the surprise, he jumped once again, directly at his foe.

"This moment's your last! Windscar!"  
Inuyasha yelled, unleashing his attack at pointblank range. Instantly, Naraku was blown away, shredded to bits.  
"Miroku! Quick!"  
Inuyasha yelled, praying that his friend could pull this off.

"K-kagome... Help..."  
Miroku gasped, looking at his right hand. Kagome nodded, quickly ripping the beads out of his grasp.  
"Hang on Miroku!"

She said, pointing the open wind tunnel towards Naraku just in time. With one final cry, Naraku was sucked in, leaving no trace. The miasma slowly thinned, the castle starting to disappear. Inuyasha landed hard on the ground, tipping himself over so Sango was on top of him and wouldn't be hurt by the fall. Inuyasha got back to his feet, feeling pain that would disappear with a bit of rest. He carried Sango with him to where Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were. He placed Sango semi-gently on the ground, letting himself collapse right next to her. He looked over at Miroku, who was still on his knees. He seemed to be feeling better; only some of the poison remained in his body. Miroku didn't see anything be sucked in by his hand anymore. He looked at his hand and saw nothing but flesh. He couldn't believe it was over just like that. Just that morning, they had found Naraku's castle by chance. They were truly lucky; Naraku was caught completely off guard. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he couldn't help but let them fall. He collapsed on the ground, still crying tears of joy. Kagome sank to her knees as well, also happy that Naraku, the one that had caused suffering to many, was gone. Exhausted, she lied down too on the soft earth next to Sango.

Sango was slowly coming to; she felt searing pain across her back. She was sure she had died; she had closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Naraku's claws being raised to strike a second time was the last thing she saw. If she was dead, why was she in so much pain? She opened her eyes slowly, and saw her friends all around, collapsed from exhaustion. She then realized it,

"I-is he... Dead?"  
She asked, knowing the answer already. A smile was forming on her lips. Inuyasha, being right beside her answered,

"Yeah, the bastard's finally gone."  
Her smile broadened, turning into a tired laugh. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile himself. Sango really deserved to be happy right now. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and said,  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Sango. Good work..."  
Sango looked into golden eyes, still smiling. It felt good to be complimented by a friend. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she looked at Miroku, Kagome and Shippo a few meters away. They had already collapsed to exhaustion and fell asleep. Kirara limped to her mistress, picking a spot right above her head. Sango stroked her companion's soft fur once, falling asleep. Inuyasha looked all his companions' sleeping faces. He felt so lucky that he had such help to kill Naraku. He felt his eyes shut by themselves, and he fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Okay, it's just the beginning. How was it? Review please, I don't want this to be like my last fic... 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

The X of Love**

* * *

Among the ruins, blood and corpses, Inuyasha and his friends rested peacefully. Day had come, and the sunlight was creeping over the tree covered hills and into their eyes. They could sleep for days there; they were so exhausted. The hanyou was the first to be bothered by the bright light. With a groan, his eyes opened, and he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched with a big yawn. He had very minor open injuries; shredded sleeves, cuts to his face and body, large gash in his possibly broken right shoulder which he got taking the fall for Sango. That didn't dampen his mood one bit however. The fall could have killed her. He looked up at the clear blue sky; there was not a cloud to be seen. The goal that the group had been pursuing for over a year had finally been completed. Their common enemy had been vanquished. Inuyasha was still grinning when he realized that Kagome was coming to as well. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes just has he had done moments ago. She stood up looking at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Good morning."  
She said,

"Yeah, it is."  
Inuyasha replied. His grin quickly disappeared when he looked at his other friends, however. Miroku was pale, his breathing shallow. Sango was also pale and there was a small puddle of drying blood around her.

"Damn, she must have been bleeding all night..."  
He said, crouching down, near her. Kagome nodded, and knelt beside Miroku, feeling his forehead.  
"Miroku's burning up."  
She said,  
"I don't think we can stay here much longer Inuyasha, they need help."  
She added.

"Yeah, let's get them to Kaede quick."  
He replied. He saw Kirara awaken as well. Inuyasha remembered that Kirara was injured as well. The small cat demon transformed into her bigger form, ready to go. Kagome climbed on her back, and Inuyasha helped Miroku on as well. He however carefully scooped up the unconscious Sango from the ground with his good arm, and put her on his back. He picked up the hiraikotsu as well, and held it with his arms behind Sango. There was protest in Kirara's eyes because of this, but Inuyasha said,

"She's hurt pretty badly. You're not in top condition either. What if you drop her?"  
Kirara seemed to reluctantly agree with Inuyasha. She already had Miroku, Kagome and Shippo to carry.  
"She needs help fast. Looks like she's been bleeding all night. I'm not hurt as bad, so I'll go on ahead."

He said, turning towards the direction of Kaede's village.

"Okay, be careful Inuyasha."  
Kagome replied. With a final nod, she watched as Inuyasha took off, taking one great leap after another. The thick forest blocked Kagome's view of him within seconds.

"We should get going too Kirara, are you alright?"  
She asked. Kirara looked over her shoulder, purring softly. She started moving as well, following Inuyasha as best she could.

Sango could hear wind whipping past her ears; her mind couldn't decide whether or not she was fully conscious. Her mind still hazy, she forced her eyes to open, even just a little...

'Someone's back...'  
She recognized.

'It's warm... Who is...'

She could suddenly see in color again; the person who was carrying her was wearing red. She recognized his clothes... Suddenly being unable to remember a name, she said in a low, weak voice.

"You..."

This seemed to get the attention of her carrier. His silver haired head turned, his golden eyes fixed on her brown ones. There was a soft smile gracing his hardened features.

"You?"  
Inuyasha asked,  
"Heh, kind of reminds me of first time I met you."  
'Oh, that's right, it's him...'  
She finally recognized the person, the name was still foggy. Closing her eyes again, she breathed out deeply, her lips curving into a small smile. She draped her arms over his shoulder, and rested her chin at the crook of his neck, taking in a scent that she had always loved. Moving caused some pain on the left side of her chest and abdomen, but it passed quickly.

'What the hell?'  
Inuyasha was startled by what Sango was doing; her face was rather close to his. Their cheeks were touching! Suddenly feeling much hotter, Inuyasha was sure there was a tint of red on his face. He didn't stop moving, but rather, he felt that he was suddenly moving faster. He wasn't sure if it was the change of pace that made his heart race, or something else... He wasn't complaining though; now that she clung on to him, he didn't have to hold her up as much, and that took some of the strain off his injured arm. Clearing his throat, his eyes curiously drifted towards his companion's face; she her breathing was light and soft. She was asleep. Feeling slightly relieved, he suddenly realized that her head was resting against his, her warm, light breath tickling his neck. For some reason, he could feel himself smiling. It was... Pleasant. The trip to Kaede's couldn't have seemed longer.

* * *

"Ugh..."  
Miroku grunted, slowly coming to. He could feel that they were in the air; on the back of Kirara he assumed. His eyes were finally able to open, and he rubbed them, a giant headache affecting him. Sitting up, he yawned, stretching. He soon regretted it, however. He fell right back down to lying on his front, leaning on Kirara. His body felt like it was on fire; there were sharp pains everywhere, from his skin to his bones.

"Hey, Miroku? You awake?"  
He heard Kagome's voice from behind. He painfully looked back, nodding.

"Hello Kagome... I'm assuming we're going back to Kaede?"  
Talking hurt, his throat felt swollen, and his jaw hurt too. He saw Kagome nod.

"I think you're still affected by the poison, Miroku. You should rest now. We'll be in the village soon."  
Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome knew what he was asking.  
"Oh, and Inuyasha took Sango ahead of us because she had a more serious wound that she needed taken care of as soon as possible. Don't worry."  
Softly smiling, Miroku nodded.  
"Hey Miroku? You were really great yesterday. Couldn't have done it without you."  
Kagome said, closing her eyes forming a full smile. Miroku couldn't help but feel a little better.

"Heh, thanks Kagome. You weren't bad yourself."  
He replied, his eyes slowly closing.

"Yeah, you really have to rest. Go to sleep Miroku, I'll wake you up when we're there."  
She said, and looked at his face even after he closed his eyes.

* * *

Yes, it took long to update. Yes, it's short. Yes, it's not too good. Reviews please. 


End file.
